A Single Action
by Amarissia
Summary: Zack's parents had to find out about he and Angeal eventually. Neither anticipated their reaction. Rated M unnecessarily.


**A little short to while away the time. Nothing grandious here, just Amarissia and her Zangeal obsession. This one came out of some concerns among my muses, and I wrote this to try to convince Choir!Zack to tell his parents about he and Angeal. I don't think it worked.**

**I don't own FFVII or Zangeal. I only own the Choir, or rather, they own me.**

"_A single action can cause a life to veer off in a direction it was never meant to go. Falling in love can do that, you think. And so can a wild party. You marvel at the way each has the power to forever alter an individual's compass. And it is the knowing that such a thing can so easily happen, as you did not know before, not really, that has fundamentally changed you and your son." _  
_― Anita Shreve, Testimony_

**A SINGLE ACTION**

"Puppy, you're pacing again."

"Yeah..."

"Wouldn't you at least rather do it at home? I'm done here."

Zack shook his head, clearly preferring to continue wearing out the carpet in front of his lover's office. Angeal reached out periodically, trying to stroke his hair, but the seventeen-year-old was too quick. 2nd Class rising star, SOLDIER prodigy, but in the face of the visitors they were expecting today, the boy was feeling worried and helpless.

"Puppy, it will be fine."

"I know. Who wouldn't approve of you? It's just...I wish I told them about us in a letter, that we weren't gonna surprise them. And...well, you're an only child too."

Angeal nodded. "My mother allowed me a great deal of freedom, though. And your parents didn't want you leaving home at all."

Continuing to pace, Zack laughed bitterly. "No. I was supposed to get married, live next door, take over Dad's job as mayor. Or better yet, stay a kid forever. I love them...but I couldn't breathe."

Angeal finally caught him, pulling Zack to his chest in a tight hug. He rocked and massaged the shorter body until it stopped wiggling and squeezed him back.

"Breathe now. That's an order."

"Can't give me orders," Zack mumbled into his sweater. "Not in uniform."

"I am, though. And I'm pretty sure you made up that rule just now."

"Seph'll make it official if I ask nicely."

"Puppy. Breathe."

Zack exhaled slowly, a worried sigh. He had been tense all weak, since the date of his parents' arrival had been decided. After over a year into the one significant relationship he'd had, it was time for his parents to know about Angeal. They had heard nothing but glowing things about the universally-respected commander, but the age difference had gotten the couple suspicious looks and snide comments.

Zack was a little worried that his parents would disapprove, that they wouldn't accept Angeal as family. And to Zack, Angeal was very nearly everything.

"Angeal..."

"Puppy?"

"I think I'm worrying for nothing, but I'm sorry in advance if they're mean to you. If they tell me to break up with you, I'm not gonna listen. You won't leave me, will you?"

"Never, for any reason. I'm yours, Puppy, always."

"I love you."

Zack barely got the words out before their mouths were together, slow, sweet, comforting. Angeal lifted him just off the floor, something the boy only allowed when he needed reassurance, and Zack twined his fingers into the long black hair. For now, the world was at peace. But then, no more.

"What the hell? You, get your hands off him!"

"Fuck," Zack swore, wiggling like a wet cat until he was put down. Angeal was alarmed enough to hold his lover close to him, and worried further to feel Zack shrink back in his hold and go suddenly cold.

The answer to his distress was striding toward them, a handsome man who was a more masculine and tall version of his pretty son. Behind him was a lovely woman who looked concerned, but it was her husband who spoke again, pointing an accusing finger at Angeal.

"Get your hands off him!"

"Dad! It's okay, this is Angeal!"

"Then why the hell was he kissing you?" The angry tone softened when the voice addressed Zack.

The woman smiled, clearly embarrassed. "I'm Zara Fair, this is my husband Owen."

"It's a pleasure," Angeal said with a forced calm. "Commander Angeal Hewley. Please call me Angeal."

"Dad, Mom...I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. Angeal and I are together. Like, together."

"Oh, my," Zara said, not looking at all surprised.

"_Together_? Is that how this pervert rationalizes touching you?"

"_Dad_! Don't call him that! I'm in love with him and he's in love with me, and if anything, _I_ went after _him_!"

"I'm sure you think that, son." The patronizing tone went cold again. "May I ask your age, _Commander_?"

"Twenty-five, sir. Maybe we should discuss this somewhere more private."

"Twenty-five. What, then, are you doing with your arms around my seventeen-year-old?"

"I'm trying to reassure my partner, whom your yelling is upsetting."

"_Partner_? My understanding is that Zack is your student. Are you molesting all your subordinates or just him?"

Indignation overwhelmed by misery, Zack turned to hug his lover, trembling and crying as a hand soothingly rubbed his back. "Sweetheart," Zara said sadly, and hurried to pet his spiky hair. She offered Angeal a quick, apologetic, watery smile.

"Zack is my student, yes. Our relationship did not start until after his sixteenth birthday. And I would never harm Zack, nor allow anyone else to. So again, I ask that we do this elsewhere, and also that you lower your voice. You must see how distressed your son is."

"He's _distressed_ because you were trusted with him, and you betrayed that! He is a _child_, and against all our instincts we allowed him to stay in SOLDIER because we were assured Zack would be looked after. By you especially, Commander."

Angeal kept his cool, though he was quietly enraged. "I will always keep him safe, so will all our comrades here. And Zack may be young, but he is not a child, and sixteen is the age of consent both within SOLDIER and in Midgar."

"Not in Gongaga," Owen hissed through clenched teeth. "Until Zack's eighteenth birthday, he cannot legally consent by the law of our village. My wife and I are returning home, and taking Zack with us."

This time, it was Angeal who went cold. Zack wailed refusal and clung to him, and out of instinct, Angeal held onto him when Owen approached and tried to pull him away.

"Father or no, grab him like that again and I will break your arm."

"He is _my_ son. This decision is mine to make. I am removing him from SOLDIER right now and the law is on my side. Let go of him now or I will press charges."

"Then that's what you'll have to do."

"No," Zack whispered, drawing back from Angeal with red eyes and a haunted expression. "Dad's right. You'll get in trouble, and..." His pale eyes overflowed. "Angeal, I'm sorry."

"This isn't your fault. I'll fix this, Puppy. I'll get you back to me."

"If you attempt to contact him before his birthday, I will have to obtain a restraining order. Zack," Owen said gently, "come on. Let's get you packed up and home. Soon you'll see that this is what's best for you."

Not even glancing at his father, Zack held Angeal, breathing in his spicy scent for what would be the last time in a long while. He kissed him, still crying, and squeezed his eyes shut as fingers brushed his tears away.

"I love you, Puppy. I'll see you soon. Pretend we're just on separate missions, okay?"

"I love you too. I'll be back on my birthday. You'll...wait?"

"For you? Forever, if I had to." Angeal fixed Owen with a steely stare, holding back his own tears. "If you really feel the need to do this, go to Director Lazard Deusericus's office, to the left of the front desk. He will handle Zack's leave of absence."

"Owen..."

"Don't be fooled by him, Zara. Come on, Zacky, you'll feel better once you're home."

All gentleness now, Owen put his arm around his son and gently drew him away. Zack buried his wet face in his hands and allowed his parents to walk him down the hallway, leaving the life he had built, the one he had chosen.

Angeal leaned heavily against the wall, needing a strong effort not to slide down it. He didn't start when a well-manicured hand clapped on his shoulder.

"Say the word. They can be dead and Puppy can be back where he belongs."

"They're his parents, Gen. They have every right."

"C'mon, we're going to go drinking until this anger dissipates."

"I'm okay, Gen," Angeal lied.

"Well, _I'm_ not," Genesis said lowly, and pulled his best friend up.

_azazazaz_

Zack said only a few words to Lazard, declining politely the quiet offer to call a lawyer and giving a bleary-eyed smile when told they'd expect him back after his next birthday. The boy packed his things, moving zombie-like, and didn't respond to any of his mother's reassurances. Zara twice pulled Owen aside, and was both times promised Zack would be fine once home.

The train ride back to the Gongaga area was unpleasant for all of them. Owen and Zara tried to engage their son in conversation about things that had gone on in the village, but he only stared through them or looked out the window.

"He seemed like a nice man," Zara said softly while Zack was in the bathroom.

"Nice? He was groping our child, Zara."

"Zack's mind was always too big for Gongaga, though. Maybe he needs someone a little older."

"It's not just about age. That...man...is one of the highest-ranked in SOLDIER. He was supposed to protect Zack."

"But what if he really does love our Zack?"

The boy returned before an answer was possible. Zack slouched in his seat, opened a book on tactics and held it in front of his face. Zara cleared her throat and forced a smile.

"Honey, are you hungry? I bought some sandwiches."

No reply.

"I also brought some liji berries from home. The bushes are all in bloom, everything is. I'm sure it's as beautiful as you remember."

Nothing.

"You still love reading, I see. I put some new books on your shelves, and I've kept your room clean and ready for you."

...

"Baby, I know you're upset, but won't it be nice to have a little break? We've missed you so much, everyone has."

Silence.

"Zacky, if you're not going to answer your mother, do you have anything to say to me?"

"I hate you," the boy said, quietly and without malice.

_azazazaz_

"Zack!" exclaimed Old Zeke, the jovial town historian, as the Fairs passed the village cemetery. "Get over here!"

The broad man greeted the teenager as he always did, picking him up and spinning him. After putting the boy down, he noticed Zack's pale sadness and frowned.

"Kid, what's wrong?"

Zack merely shook his head.

"We'll talk soon, Zeke," Owen said, and drew Zack away.

This was repeated again and again. Sari the gardener, Dern the local head fisherman, Mr. and Mrs. Hall from next door, Ilan the one and only law enforcer, and so on, all of whom loved Zack, and were puzzled and concerned to find him mute and morose. The boy only seemed to want to go to his room, and lay down on his bed, ignoring the father who followed him and sat down with a sigh.

"Zacky, how do I fix this?" Owen asked helplessly.

No answer. Not even a glance.

"Kiddo, I love you more than anything. Do you think I'm doing this for any other reason?"

Eye contact at last, but it was icy cold. "Your reason is that you never wanted me to grow up. You'd take any excuse to drag me back here."

"Zack, I won't deny I wanted you home. But don't I get any points for letting you stay at ShinRa as long as I did? Do you remember how you left, without a word?"

"I've apologized for that ten times! I left you a note. Why _did_ you let me stay?"

Owen sighed again. "Because your letters finally sounded like you were happy."

"I was," the boy said bitterly. "Couldn't let that go on, could you?"

The man was visibly hurt, which almost made Zack feel bad. Almost.

"Zack. You're my son. I want you happy more than I want anything. You just don't understand."

"Explain, then."

"You were being _hurt_." Owen's voice wavered; he coughed to steady it. "I know you don't think so, but once you've been home for a while, I think you'll realize it."

Zack's pale eyes went softer, but from unhappiness, not anything positive. "Do you really think I'd stay in a relationship with someone who hurt me?"

"I'm sure Hewley is very charming, and that he's convinced you he loves you. But Zack, the outside world is not like Gongaga. There are people out there who prey on innocent boys like you."

"Yeah. Me and Angeal lock them up." Zack looked angrily at the ceiling. "Do you think I'm so stupid I can't recognize love?"

"No, Zacky. I think you're merely very young. You didn't date once before you went to Midgar, then suddenly you have something going with an adult who outranks you? That's not okay."

"He never ordered me," Zack said quietly, with a sniffle. "Angeal never once asked me to do anything I didn't want to. I told you, _I_ went after _him_."

Owen frowned. "Can you tell me how it started?"

The teenager looked at the ceiling as he began to talk. "I got assigned to him, like I wrote to you, after my first year. I was terrified at first, but he was so kind and gentle with me, no matter how much he pushed me to work harder. He started calling me 'Puppy' pretty quickly, but he always said it so affectionately, I couldn't mind.

"Pretty soon, I had a massive crush on him. Then, um, I was feeling kinda depressed about it, so I let my friend Kunsel take me out for drinks for my sixteenth birthday."

"Zacky."

"It was just once, Dad. Angeal caught me sneaking back in, and he tried to lecture me, but I felt so awful that I started crying. He calmed me down, and I blurted out that I was in love with him. He didn't say much, just sent me to bed. The next morning he brought me tea and asked me if it was true. I was so embarrassed, but I told him it was."

Zack smiled sadly. "He asked me to let him think for a few days. Three nights later, I found him sitting in the dark in the living room. Without really thinking that he might say no, I got onto his lap and kissed him. He started saying I was too young for him and his student, then said, 'Who am I kidding, I'm in love with you.'"

The smile went wistful. "Angeal's been amazing. He's too careful with me, like he thinks I'll break, but he's like a miracle. His best friends have become my friends too, and everyone in SOLDIER has been supportive of us. I was so happy..."

Here Zack covered his eyes, and jerked away from the hand that started to pet his hair. Owen watched him with obvious pain.

"He's nearly as protective as you, you know. I'd have been dead a dozen times or more if not for him. Everyone tells me Angeal's changed so much with me, become so much more cheerful. And it kills me that you think the best guy in the world would ever do anything to hurt me."

"Zacky, you're too young for a relationship like that, with anyone. The law of our village makes that clear."

"I live in Midgar. In less than a year, I'll be a permanent resident there and Gongaga's laws won't matter. And considering what you're doing now, don't expect me to visit."

Owen held his son still long enough to kiss his forehead. "Kiddo, your mom is on the phone asking Arthur to come over," he said, referring to the village doctor.

"What for?"

"I just want to make sure you're healthy."

Zack laughed bitterly. "You think you'll find bruises? Or you're wondering if he's fucked me? I'll tell you straight out, he has, every time I begged him to."

If that was designed to make Owen leave the room, it worked.

_azazazaz_

Arthur's standard examination showed Zack was in perfect health. His request that the boy take his pants down was met with a sweet-voiced threat to break every bone in the doctor's body.

Arthur opted not to stay for tea. Zara's gentle scolding of her son was met with a shrug, and Zack returned to his room. And for the most part, that's where he stayed. For the next two months, Zack kept to himself, hardly speaking and barely eating. Arthur returned with vitamin supplements, but was too easily frightened off by the young SOLDIER. Finally, Owen said that for every 21 meals Zack ate, he would be allowed to write a letter to anyone he wanted.

They ended up being more like small journals. Zack sent messages to his friends, and to Genesis and Sephiroth, but unsurprisingly, most of his correspondence was to Angeal. The boy was a little disappointed that all the responses were short, little more than "I love you," but found it therapeutic to pour out his heart to his boyfriend. Because he suspected his father read everything, Zack censored himself, but his outpourings were long and heartfelt.

Zack's old best friends Den and Mark gave him two months before storming in on a warm day and bodily dragging him out to the river where they'd used to spend time. It took both young men all their strength, but they got him there, and got a weak agreement to hang out for a while. Gongaga being such a small town, they both knew the reason for Zack coming home, but at first respected Zack's plea that they not talk about Angeal.

"Can we at least talk about Midgar?" Den asked, soaking his feet in the cool water. "Is it amazing?"

"Pretty much. It's as busy at midnight as at noon. There's clubs, shops, bars, anything you want. Of course, there's also prostitution, murders, drug trafficking, gangs..."

"Aren't you a barrel of laughs," Mark observed, tossing a pebble at him.

"Bite me."

"I see you've lost none of your sweet nature. Anyway, it's got to be better than Gongaga, where nothing happens."

Den shrugged. "I hear we're getting someone new in today. Some outsider bought the old Whaley cottage."

"Who the hell would choose to live here, and in that old place?"

"Probably some city guy fleeing the noise, charmed by our culture and language," Den snickered.

"See? Around here, that's news. It's so sad. Zack, if you don't smile at least once, I'm tossing you into the stinging nettles."

Zack kicked angrily at the clear, rushing water. "Would you smile if you were dragged away from a life and partner you love?"

"He's got you there, Mark. Zack, you can talk to us."

"Yeah, what's he like?"

A smile, but it was bitter. "Big, handsome, brilliant, strong, loving, protective, serious, gentle. He loved to hold me while I slept, and sometimes I'd wake up and he'd be next to me, just playing with my hair and smiling."

Den looked sad for him. "Got a picture?"

Zack pulled his phone from his pocket and handed it over.

"Holy Gaia. I still like girls better, but this guy is hot. Mark, look at this guy."

"Wow. So, is he available now?"

"He's waiting for me, you dicks," Zack laughed. "After my birthday, I'm getting back to him."

"Will you at least visit? You can stay with one of us if you're still mad at your dad."

"Yeah, bring your handsome boyfriend."

"Are you gonna get married?"

"Eventually. Angeal says when I'm older." Zack smiled, a bit bravely this time. "He wants to retire from SOLDIER eventually and have kids."

"Kids? I wouldn't trust you to water my plants, Fair."

"You're such a douche. C'mon, let's head back. If I miss lunch, Dad'll take my writing privileges."

They headed back, and just across the wide street from the Fair home, there was a small crowd gathered around the front of the Whaley cottage. The new arrival, Zack figured, and wondered what kind of person had moved in. He joined the group only reluctantly though, and when he turned to leave, old Mrs. Grenley grabbed his arm.

"You should see our new neighbor, Zack! He's the handsomest man I've ever seen. Maybe he's your type."

"I'm really not interested," the boy began to say, then was suddenly dragged forward by one of his friends. "Ow, Den, what the hell?"

"Zack, I think you should see who the new guy is."

There was no time to ask what he meant. The new resident came out the front door to get another box, and Zack's jaw dropped.

"Angeal?"

_azazazaz_

The SOLDIER smiled; never before had Zack seen him close to tears. "Hi, Puppy. You doing okay?"

Zack was rushing forward before the words were all out, running into Angeal's arms and hugging him tightly. He was weeping too hard into the elder's shirt to speak, and Angeal said, "Ssh, baby, it's all right," and held him just off the ground. Neither paid much attention to the sea of curious murmuring around them, even the noises of shock when Zack pulled Angeal's head down and kissed him.

"I missed you," the teenager finally managed.

"My Puppy. I couldn't go another day without looking at you."

Zack was suddenly seized around the waist and dragged back, and found himself pushed behind his angry father.

"Dad!"

"Hewley! What are you doing here?"

"I've bought this cottage," Angeal said calmly. "I've taken a sabbatical to give country life another try."

Owen clenched his fists. "I'm _sure_. Well, if you plan to live here, you'll obey our laws. Zack is a minor and no one can touch him without my permission, which you certainly don't have. If you even try to be alone with him, I'll have you imprisoned."

"Dad, _please_," Zack whispered.

"Mr. Fair, I will make no attempt to see Zack privately or touch him until he's eighteen. On his birthday, if he still wants to go, I'll be taking him back to Midgar. Until then, perhaps we can have a civil relationship as neighbors."

"Shame on you, Owen," Mrs. Grenley said loudly, waving her cane, "keeping this fine man away from Zack when they love each other. You come visit me any time, Angeal. I aways have my kettle on."

"I would be honored, ma'am." Angeal's polite response drew murmurs of approval.

"Is there a problem here, Owen?" Ilan, the burly town law enforcement officer gently pushed his way through the crowd.

"Ilan, I'll need you to keep an eye on our new resident, Mr. Hewley. I don't want him anywhere near my boy."

"Long as he obeys the law, he's fine by me," Ilan said, disgruntling Owen, and offered the 1st his hand. "Welcome to Gongaga, Mr. Hewley."

"A pleasure. Please call me Angeal."

"So that's him, Zack?" Sari said softly, looking excited. "He's so gorgeous!"

"Yeah, he is."

"He must really love you. Bet you're counting the days till your birthday."

"You have no idea."

_azazazaz_

Angeal was nothing if not a man of his word. As he settled into life as Gongaga's much-admired monster killer, he won everyone over with his honorable behavior and polite kindness. Half the village fell for him and the rest were complimentary, often remarking that Owen was foolish for keeping such a good man from Zack.

Disappointingly for Zack, Angeal made no effort to meet him alone or touch him. He seemed, as ever, to be respecting the law and Owen's rights as a parent. He saw and passed by Zack all the time, and always smiled and said, "I love you, Pup." Zack received gifts of candy and flowers from him through intermediaries, and sometimes notes, but all they ever said was "I miss you" or "I love you."

Zack didn't want to risk his lover's safety or hurt his honor, but he couldn't resist when the opportunity came. He was heading back home after a walk in the woods, and met Angeal on an isolated forest trail. Wordlessly, he threw his arms around the broad man, and stood on tiptoe to bury his face in a tanned neck. Though he tried to resist, Angeal couldn't help but hug the boy and kiss him. Only moments later, he was holding Zack away from him, breathing heavily.

"Baby, forgive me. I can't touch you."

"I won't tell, no one will know, I just miss you so much - "

"Pup, I want you too, every moment, and on your birthday, I will have you back in my bed and my arms. I'll take you back to Midgar and we'll be together every day forever. But until then, the law is the law, and you know what my word means to me."

"I know," Zack said, barely audibly. "It's one of the things I love about you."

"I love you more than anything, Pup."

Angeal trudged away, moving like every part of him was fighting what he needed to do. Zack found himself walking too, heading for a tree-enclosed meadow he used to take naps in. He lay on the moss, breathing hard, aroused from Angeal's proximity and touch. He pushed his T-shirt up, pretending it was his lover's hand caressing his muscled abdomen, pinching his sensitive nipples.

"Angeal," he groaned.

The boy pushed his jeans and boxers down to his knees, stroked the hardened flesh with closed eyes and the memory of Angeal's touch. After a few moments, he left it to wet a finger and slide it into himself, pretending the slim digit was Angeal's thick length, pulsing inside him and pounding his prostate mercilessly.

"Angeal..."

Angeal's mouth sucking his nipples, Angeal's lips around his cock, Angeal's tongue penetrating him, the whole world had shrunk to Angeal, Angeal. Even without touching his erection, Zack came hard, and afterward lazily fingered himself for a while, as Angeal had used to do. Sometimes they had lay for an hour or more before Zack would come, with Angeal contentedly swirling his fingers around in the hot cavern.

"Angeal," he whispered, a prayer to Gaia that his lover was right, that they'd soon be together forever.

The peaceful moment was shattered by a piercing roar. Eyes flying open, Zack flipped onto his feet and quickly re-fastened his pants, cursing. A Django was approaching, a species nearly extinct, a purple dragon that breathed poison fire and was damn hard to kill.

_Great, and I don't have my sword._ Zack grabbed the nearest sturdy tree branch and made a sturdy stance, wondering distantly if he was about to die.

Zack was no ordinary fighter, nor even an ordinary SOLDIER. He was the 2nd Class that even 1sts couldn't always beat, and despite his delicate appearance, he was lethal. But weaponless, against a creature like this...the odds were not good. Zack got in some good hits, dodged with the skill of an expert, but he wasn't hurting it enough. It was just getting angrier, bellowing more erratically. Finally, he barely managed to shield his eyes with his arm, and screamed as he felt hot poison seep into both.

"Zack!" someone yelled, and the sick-green world faded out.

_azazazaz_

When he awoke, Zack wasn't sure whether or not he still slept. He thought his eyes were open, but it was completely dark. He was laying on what felt like his own bed, and he could hear his father and Angeal quietly talking. Not yelling, talking.

"That materia of yours, are you sure it's working?"

"Yes. A strong Esuna takes time to completely clear this kind of poison, and when coupled with Restore, it can take a few hours. He'll be fine, I promise."

"I still don't know how to thank you."

"There's no need."

Owen pressed one of Zack's hands to his lips, as Angeal held the other. "Thank Gaia you were close enough to hear him."

"To be honest, Zack and I met up just before. I briefly held him, but that's all."

"I believe now, Angeal, that you are as good a man as everyone says. And that you genuinely love him. I'm...I'm sorry. I think I knew from the beginning. I just..."

"He is your only child."

"I just wanted to keep him forever. Zack was right. I saw my chance."

"You love him," Angeal said gently. "I know what it is to want to protect him, even from myself. And you were surprised to see us together. Were I you, I may have been just as startled."

"I should have listened to him, though."

"Can I take that to mean you approve of me now, despite my age and rank?"

"You saved my boy's life and you alone make him truly happy. Let me have him for one more week...then you can take him home."

Zack's tears of gratitude stung his eyes, and he softly cried out. Instantly, two pairs of familiar hands were soothing him.

"Easy, son, relax."

"It's okay, Puppy. Does anything hurt?"

"No, but I can't see."

"Your eyes are bandaged, so is your arm. You were poisoned by the Django's fire, but you're healing. You need to rest."

"Dad?"

"I'm here, Zacky."

"Did you...really mean what you just said?"

"You've been listening, huh?" Owen chuckled. He smoothed back Zack's unruly spikes. "I'm sorry, Zacky. I'm your father. I was supposed to put your happiness above mine."

"I'm sorry too. I don't really hate you." Zack tried to sit up; both men nudged him back down. "You're really gonna let me go back?"

"When you're recovered, yes. But I expect you to visit regularly from now on."

"Can I bring Angeal?"

"Yes, you can. He tells me he plans to keep the Whaley cottage."

Angeal touched his cheek. "We'll need somewhere for the kids when we bring them to see their grandparents. And I've found I quite like Gongaga."

"I think it likes you too."

Owen stood up. "I'm going to get you some tea, Zacky."

"Wow. He left us alone. Better kiss me while you can."

Angeal pressed his lips to Zack's, moving their mouths together for the first time in too long. He gently lifted Zack's head and pressed an eager mouth to his throat and behind his sensitive ears. Zack arched upward, urged him on, but they knew they couldn't go any further with Zack's parents nearby.

"My Puppy."

"You saved me again. What is that, the fourteenth time?"

Angeal kissed him again. "I was just returning the favor."

**THE END**

**Not my best by far, but it was amusing to write. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
